Lost Innocence
by L.R.T
Summary: Something has happened to Marron that has her very upset - and Trunks on the rampage. TrunksxMarron. Rating for adult themes and language. Formerly "Shattered Innocence." Original upload date: 12-18-01. See bio for author's notes.
1. The Day After

Lost Innocence

L.R.T.

* * *

I lay in my bed that morning. I can't go to school. He'll be there. Please, someone explain to me how I could be taken in by this...this...I don't know what the hell he is. God, I hated him so much. And worst part was, I had to suffer alone. God only knew what he'd do if I told anyone. Everyone knew that in these times, laws weren't very strict. He'd get one or two years, tops. Then he'd be out - wanting revenge. I couldn't put my friends and family through that. So I had to suffer - alone. Maybe if I faked sick...no way, mom would know for sure. Agh, come on Marron! You're sixteen years old! You can deal with this...I think. I giggled. If my mom found out...hell, if Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Piccolo...if any of them found out...I snickered to myself, thinking up the massacre it'd be inside my head. I sighed. I couldn't ever to go school again. Hell, I'd be lucky if I could force myself up out of bed. I was startled out of my train of thought when the phone rang that morning. I frowned slightly and picked it up unwillingly but something told me to do it inside me. "Hello?"

"Morning, Marron-chan!" Trunks's voice said cheerfully. "It's your official Trunks wake-up call."

I giggled. "Trunks..."

"Nani, Marron? What's wrong?" I could tell by his voice...he knew something was wrong.

I twirled the phone chord around my fingers. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Marron...we've been friends forever. If you can't talk to me then who _can_ you talk to?"

It was true. Trunks had always been there. I'd even heard from Bulma that he passed out when he saw my mom changing my diaper once. I grinned a little, thinking of how stupid he and Goten were when they were younger. Everyone always assumed he and Pan would get together but she went off with Gill. He looked strangely like my Uncle 17 but I never really cared. As long as my friend was happy. I never got that attached to Trunks, especially after he and Pan and Chibi Goku came back from their Dragonball search. I figured he and Pan had gotten together. Guess not. Now he'd been paying extra attention to me. I was probably his second choice behind Pan. Fah, baka boys. Well, if he wanted me now, he sure wouldn't after..._if_ I told him what happened. Maybe I'm not scared that he'll reject me...maybe I'm scared that it'll make us grow closer. I've never really been overly close with anyone. Not mushy, kissy kissy close anyway. Well, with my father and mother when I was younger...but that was different. Now mom and dad and I are just your normal everyday family with a teenager in the house. I'd always felt like an outcast...like I didn't belong. All my friends were the children of great, mighty, powerful Saiyans. I was the child of Krillin and Android 18. My father was strong, I know that. I've heard all the stories of the adventures he and Goku had when they were younger, but...I wanted to have powers. Be able to do attacks, be able to train! Damn humans. We can't have any of that. I was so jealous of Pan and Goten and Trunks and Bra. I sighed, realizing that I had been silent with Trunks on the phone for quite some time.

"Trunks...I really can't tell you...I can't tell a soul. I don't think I'll be going to school today, Trunks. Can you please pick up my assignments? Or ask Bra to?"

"Sure...I'll come over later."

"Trunks...please don't!"

"Marron, damn it! Tell me what's going on!"

Trunks had never yelled at me before. I sighed again and took a deep breath. "Come over here as soon as you can, Trunks..." I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes at the thought of what his reaction would be.

"Hai, Marron...I will. I'll see you soon. Ja." And with that he hung up, as did I.

How did you tell your best friend this? Your _male_ best friend at that? I lay back on my bed, holding onto my Keroppi plushie. If this asshole ruins my relationship with Trunks...and everyone I care for...hell, I'll kill him myself. I swear I will. He won't run my life!


	2. Confession

Lost Innocence

L.R.T.

* * *

My mother walked in a few moments after I hung up the phone from Trunks. She crossed her arms at me and smiled slightly. "Marron, time for school."

I looked down at my bed sheets. "I'm not feeling very well today mom..."

"Marron, I know you have a history test today --"

"Mom, the history test is about Vegeta-san and Goku-san! I think I can handle missing it and making it up another day."

My mother frowned. I could tell she was sensing with her "mom stuff" that something that was up. "You don't sound like you have a cold or anything."

I nodded. "Sore throat."

"Let me get the flashlight then. I'll look."

"Mother..." I frowned.

She sighed. "Well, you _have_ had perfect attendance until now...I supposed a day off wouldn't kill you," she smiled.

I nodded, forcing a smile, trying to get any idea of there being something the matter out of my mother's head. "Thanks, mom."

She nodded and shut the door behind her as she left. I flopped back onto my bed, sighing. I stared at the ceiling. How do you describe something like this to someone? I frowned in frustration. Do I just come out and say it, then explain? Or explain it thoroughly, piece by piece? I rolled onto my side, looking out my window into the warm April air. Hai, hai, I know, it's pathetic that this was my first absent day of the school year but I like school and do well in my subjects. I think that's why my mother knew something was wrong. I've gone to school with mono for crying out loud, let alone just a piddly sore throat. I looked down at myself. Ack, I was in my pajamas. I couldn't let Trunks-kun see me in boxers and a tank top. I forced myself up out of bed and slipped on some blue jeans and a t-shirt. I looked in the mirror as I began to braid my hair into their trademark pigtails. I didn't look like Marron. Marron was sweet and innocent. I...I was...I didn't know what I was. I wasn't a whore...but I felt so terribly dirty and awful inside. I looked down, stopping the braiding, figuring Trunks wouldn't exactly care about my hair after I told him about the events of last night. I undid what I had started to braid and brushed my hair out. I noticed a bruise near my hairline...probably where he was pulling my hair, trying to keep me down. I frowned, putting on some concealer. I didn't understand why he would do it to _me_ of all people. I wasn't overly attractive (at least not to me), I wasn't exactly popular...what would he get out of making me suffer? I wasn't exactly a brag-able lay to all his friends. I sighed and looked back into my mirror, seeing Trunks standing in the doorway through the reflection. I turned around, somewhat startled and stood up. "Hey..."

Trunks frowned immediately. "Marron...what's going on?"

I sat down on my bed, patting the place next to me for Trunks to sit, which he did. "Trunks...you need to promise me that you can't tell anyone without my permission...not your father, mother, sister, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, my parents, the police..._anyone_."

He stared into my eyes, with a look of concern I'd never seen before from Trunks. "Police? Marron-chan, please, what on earth is it?"

I took a deep breath, scooting away from him slightly. I wasn't sure of what his reaction would be and I didn't want to take any chances of him vomiting at the thought of touching me. "Well...you know that there was a football game last night and that I was there..."

"Of course you were, you're in band."

Heh. He always seemed to ramble off little factoids about me.

"Well..." I took a breath, "After the game..."

* * *

I was walking to the car that my mother and father had given to me for my sixteenth birthday. It wasn't much but at least I didn't have to bum my dad for a ride. It was really embarrassing having your dad need a booster seat to drive. I felt a hand on my shoulder, making a tight grasp. I quickly spun around, thinking it was some type of mugger. I sighed in relief, seeing it was Kentaro-chan, the star quarterback for the football team. I smiled slightly. We had never really talked much but we were acquaintances thanks to the marching band and football team bond we had. "Hi, Kentaro-chan," I smiled, putting my clarinet into my car.

"Hey, Marron, great job tonight," he grinned.

"Arigatou, you too," I smiled. "Two touchdowns."

He shrugged. "Hai, it's not a big deal."

I crossed my arms. "I sure couldn't do it."

Kentaro laughed. "But your friends could I bet."

I sighed. "Hai...they probably could..."

Kentaro went over to me and put an arm around me. "Hey...what's the matter?"

I shrugged. "I'm human..."

He grinned and kissed my neck softly, whispering. "So am I..."

I backed away from him, startled. Kentaro had never been one to come onto girls, despite the stereotypes of jocks. He was a sweet, kind person. I frowned a little and walked around to the other side of my car, him following. "I should really be getting home. My mother and father will wor--" I was cut off by Kentaro pinning me against my car, kissing my lips with great passion. My eyes widened and I tried to shove him off but of course he was too big for me. Finally, when he decided he needed some air, he grinned a vile grin at me...I'd seen many things in my day - from Buu to my Uncle Super 17 (I just thank God everyday that my parents were revived...) but I had never seen such a horrid face in my life.

"K - Kentaro..."

He then flashed out a knife, one of those pocket ones they gave boy scouts. "Shut up and get in the car," he sneered.

I opened my mouth to scream for help but he quickly placed his hand over it. "Marron, Marron, Marron...for being an honor student, you aren't very smart, are you?" he said, putting the knife to my throat. "Now I said _get in the car_."

My heart was racing as I did what I was told. He shoved me down into the backseat, shutting and locking the door behind him. After making sure every door was now locked, he looked down on me like a cheetah looking down on his carcass to feast on. He smirked down on me, slowly unbuttoning my marching band uniform. "Ahh, Marron...I've waited so long..." he said, the hint of lust very much in his voice.

Tears were already appearing on my cheeks as I looked up at him. "Why're you doing this, Kentaro?!"

He showed his knife once more. "Shut up!"

I quickly did as I was told as he tossed the top of my uniform away into the front seat.

"I asked you a question, Kentaro!" I persisted.

He growled, realizing his petty knife threats weren't enough to shut me up as he removed my bra, much to my horror, and gagged me with it. Kentaro grinned down at my horror-stricken face, into my eyes. "Ironic, ne, Marron?"

I began to cry softly as he removed the bottom part of my uniform, then my panties. He played his horrible little foreplay games with me...touching and kissing me and placing his wretched hands all over my body, before pulling down his pants and boxers. I shut my eyes, hoping and praying with all my might that this torture would be over soon. He forcefully inserted himself into me, which made me call out a muffled "yelp" of pain. Relentlessly, he plunged in and out and in and out of me, not heeding for a moment - not even when blood began to leak onto the seat of my car and when my soft crying became uncontrollable sobs. These things just seemed to make him plunge harder into me. What did he want?! Was he taking aggressions out on me? And if so, why me?! A million questions were rampaging through my brain at that point. I let out a muffled scream as I reached my climax but he wasn't done. He wanted that pleasure too - or at least to _him_ it would be pleasure. Kentaro sneered at me once more as he let himself out inside of me. He removed himself then, grinning demonically as he pulled his boxers and pants back up. He gently licked my cheek, purring as he whispered, "It's been a pleasure, Marron, dear." And with that, the bastard left. I lay alone and nude in the car for a while, shaking, and letting out sobs once in while. I removed my bra from my mouth and began to dress myself again shakily. Once I had done this, I stepped out of the backseat, taking in the April air which calmed me for a few moments until I thought of his face again. I could almost feel him inside me...banging mercilessly. I shook my head, drying my tears, trying to look presentable for my family and drove off into the night.

* * *

I looked down into my lap, tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't dare look Trunks in the eye. How could I? God, what he must've been thinking. It made me sick to my stomach. We were both silent for a few moments, both of us taking in what I had just told but Trunks broke that silence by standing up. I looked up at him and saw his temples flaring and veins sticking out of his neck in rage.

"I'll...kill that motherfucking son of a bitch!" he yelled, rushing for the door.

"Trunks, no!" I called, grabbing his arm and looking up into his eyes. "Please..."

He sighed and nodded, holding me close. "Marron...I'm so sorry...so very sorry..."

I cried softly in his arms as we both sank to the floor together. "Trunks...what am I gonna do?" I wept.

He stroked my tear soaked hair, glaring. "I don't know. But I won't let him hurt you...not ever again, Marron."

I looked up at him. "I can't tell anyone...what will he do to me?"

Trunks gazed into my eyes, putting his hands on my cheeks, my tears now running down his hands. "Not a damn thing. Not as long as I'm around, Marron. And I'm not leaving your side." He then pulled me close and I felt so comforted and safe in his arms. I rested my head on his chest, crying for the longest time. When I had finally calmed slightly, Trunks lifted my chin. "Want to lay down?"

I nodded as he helped me up and into my bed. I laid down and shut my eyes but they shot back open again immediately when Trunks laid right next to me, pulling me close. I rolled over and looked at him. "What're you doing?"

He smiled, brushing some hair from my face. "I said I wouldn't leave your side, right?"

I sighed, cracking a smile as I nuzzled up close to him. "Trunks..."

He stroked my hair and I shut my eyes, slowly drifting back off to sleep.


	3. Diaries, Flirting, and Threats

Lost Innocence

L.R.T.

* * *

I smiled as I cuddled up closely to Trunks, still in a semi-sleep. My head was on his chest and his head was atop mine. We had both fallen asleep, just holding each other for comfort. I yawned and opened one eye. I blinked a few times to see more clearly and saw that the clock said 12:08 PM. I shook Trunks gently. "Trunks...Trunks..." He yawned as well and opened his eyes. He gazed down at me with this look he'd never given me before. It was the look I'd seen my father give my mother and Bra give Goten. Before I could say anything he quickly shook his head and smiled, giving me that same "friend" Trunks look.

"How're you feeling?"

I shrugged. " I have a little headache. Must be from crying."

Jumping up, he smiled. "I'll get you some aspirin. I'll be back." And before I could say anything he was on his way to the bathroom.

I sighed and eyed the room. Fah, like Keroppi would be bugged or something. I grabbed by diary from under my mattress. I sighed once more. I had written about what happened last night, now I need the "morning after" take on it. Which wasn't much better.

_My Diary,_

_What do I do? I've realized so many things could go wrong. Like they haven't already, right? He didn't use any protection and I'm not on the pill. I know, I know, girls my age should be on the pill, but come on. This is me. I'm not exactly a candidate for sex-vixen of the year. What if I get AIDs? Or some other STD? Or, diary, what if I get pregnant? I'm so scared. I can't ever show my face outside this house again. Oh, and Trunks is livid. There must be some way to catch Kentaro. And put him away for longer than just a few years. Diary, something strange has been happening as well. Trunks and I "cuddled", I guess you could call it, today and when he woke up, he looked at me with such love in his eyes. Like Bra does to Goten. I don't know how I feel about Trunks. He's my best friend but...can he be more?_

I heard Trunks coming down the hall and I quickly slipped it back under the mattress. I smiled as Trunks came in, bearing some water and two aspirin.

"Arigatou."

He smiled and nodded, then glared. "Marron, we need to get this guy."

I nodded as well. "How?"

Trunks sighed and laid back on the bed as I took the pills. "I don't know. There must be some way. You can't stay here forever, that's for sure."

I looked at him. Had he read my thoughts? Maybe Trunks and I share something...I shook my head. No, that's silly. It's just a coincidence, that's all.

Trunks looked at me. "Marron...I have an idea. It's risky, but I promise that if at any time you're in danger, I'll save you."

I looked at him, frowning a little. "I don't want to be in danger, period."

He sat up and came over to my side of the bed. "Don't worry! It's...it's brilliant."

I raised an eyebrow. "Can I hear this plan of yours before I'm thrown into it?"

"You walk around school late at night, like bait for this Kentaro creep. Then, once he gets you where he wants you, me and my dad and Gohan and Piccolo and Goku and your mom and Dad and anyone we can find, we get the guy and kill him!"

My eyes widened. "Trunks, I --"

"I'm not done. Then we merely ask the Dragon to dispose of the body. No one ever has to know."

I crossed my arms. "Trunks, this isn't one of your monsters. This is a human being. And hai, he is a asshole but...killing people isn't the answer. Not in this case, at least."

Trunks sighed. "Maybe you're right..."

I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips involuntarily. I don't know why I did it but I did. I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, though."

His face became a deep red and I giggled softly. He smirked a little and grabbed my waist, tickling me. "Think that's funny, Marron-chan?!" I laughed even harder.

"Trunks!"

He laughed and tackled me onto the bed as we tickled each other back and forth for the longest time until we both grew tired and laid down on the bed, panting. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"You have an unfair advantage with that you know," I panted.

"Nani?"

"All that muscle. There's nothing to really tickle."

Trunks smiled. "Hey, I got you laughing, right?"

I pretended to pout. "It's still unfair!"

He laughed pounced on top of me, pinning me down playfully. "So's this."

I smirked and put my arms around his neck. "I don't mind this, though." Hold the phone. What the hell was that? Did I just flirt with Trunks?!

Trunks blushed again and slowly leaned down to kiss me but I rolled out of the way. "I - I'm getting hungry. You want anything?"

Trunks sighed and shook his head as I walked downstairs. I could've kicked myself! Why did I lead him on like that?! ...Did I lead him on? Or did I really want that? I sighed and walked down the stairs, going into the kitchen. I looked on the fridge and screamed as loud as I could. "Trunks! Trunks, come here!"

He was at my side in a flash and didn't say anything for a few moments as we both just stared.

On the fridge, written in - what I hoped was red paint - was "TELL NO ONE."


	4. Back to School

Lost Innocence

L.R.T.

* * *

I felt as though a force field had been put around me, keeping me from moving a single inch. I just stared at the fridge for what seemed like hours. Where the hell were my parents?! My dad and mom don't have anything to do! They probably saw Trunks and I sleeping and decided to go out or something. Great. I was snapped out of my daze by Trunks coming into my view, walking to the refrigerator. He touched the red markings on the fridge and sniffed it. He then looked back to me.

"Marron, it's blood..."

I felt my head become light, falling back, only to be caught in Trunks's arms.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around. I was back in my bedroom again, laying on my bed, Trunks sitting next to me.

"Trunks...what happened?"

He put his hand on my cheek and looked down at me. "You fainted after I told you what the red stuff on the fridge was..."

Suddenly I remembered. "Oh, God, Trunks! Oh, God!" I yelled, sitting up and holding my head. "He was in my house, Trunks! Now we really _can't_ do anything to him! He'll kill us!" I cried, on the verge of tears once more.

Trunks took my hand. "Marron, you're forgetting all the people you know," he smirked. "Hell, Goku could probably take him out in one punch."

"No! Trunks, don't you see? If someone did that, Kentaro would know that I told!"

"Marron, you can't just live your life like this. You can't let this creep run it for you...and you may or may not know it but that's what he's doing."

I looked at him sadly. "I'd rather be pushed around than be dead or have someone I cared about dead on account of me."

"Marron, I care way too much about you to let this guy get away with this. Listen, I have an idea. I'll follow you to school tomorrow and be with you all day. Every class. Maybe if he sees me with you, he'll back off."

I sighed. He obviously wasn't going to give up without a fight. Baka Saiyan egos. "All right," I sighed. "I'd feel better if you were there anyway."

He smiled slightly and pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly, as I returned the gesture. "I know you feel so dirty, Marron but this isn't your fault." He let go of me and put his hands on my cheeks, looking deeply into my eyes as I gazed back into his. "You're still so beautiful to me, Marron...and to everyone else. You're still Marron. Don't let this guy take that away from you."

I smiled at him and hugged him again. "Trunks, what would I do without you?"

* * *

I put my books into my locker as Trunks stood guard. "So, do you have any classes with this creep?" Trunks asked.

I nodded. "Only math."

I then turned around and saw Kentaro staring at me from afar. He was with his group of football friends as he gave a little wave my way, smirking, then went back to his buddies. I shuddered and felt my stomach twist and turn. I looked to Trunks and gestured Kentaro's way. "That's him..."

Trunks looked over and I swear he looked like he could kill him right there and now. "That bastard...He doesn't even give a shit..." Trunks said through clenched teeth.

I grabbed his arm. "Trunks...he's not worth it..."

He looked down at me, a look of seriousness on his face. "But you _are_ worth it, Marron."

I looked back up at him, getting lost in his eyes. We just stood there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Trunks finally broke it, by looking down. "We'd better get to class, Marron. What class do you have first?"

I gulped slightly. "Math."

Trunks glared ahead as Kentaro walked into the math room. "Good. I need to talk to this guy..."

"Trunks! You can't, remember? Please, Trunks, don't!" I pleaded to him.

"Don't worry, Marron-chan," he smirked. "I'll just say a simple hello...and let it be known that if someone hurts anyone I care about, especially you, they won't get away with it."

I couldn't help but blush slightly. "Especially you" I played over and over inside my head as we walked into the room. I went and took my usual seat. Trunks leaned against a wall near me. Kentaro sat diagonally across from me and Goten was a few seats back. I eyed Kentaro carefully as he flirted with some girl. "Two days later and he's already on the prowl..." I muttered.

"Who is? Two days after what?" Goten asked, sitting down in front of me, facing me in the chair.

Trunks came over the minute he saw Goten sit down.

Goten looked at Trunks. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm just hanging out with Marron today," Trunks shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why? You've never done it before."

I sighed. "Goten, class is gonna start soon. Maybe you ought to go to your seat."

Goten looked from me to Trunks, then back to me again. "Holy crap, you two are dating!"

Both Trunks' and my eyes widened as we both said "no!" in unison.

"Oh please, it's blatantly obvious," Goten said, taking out his crumpled homework.

I smirked slightly. "Guess ChiChi really _does_ like Gohan best. She obviously doesn't care as much about _your_ education."

Trunks laughed. "Probably because she knows it's hopeless."

I giggled as I gave Trunks a high five. I tried to act as normal as possible and I know Trunks was trying, too but it was so hard with that asshole in the room…

Goten stuck his tongue out and got up. "Quit flirting you horny bakas," he said as he walked back to his seat.

I sighed and looked at Trunks. "Just forty minutes."

Trunks nodded, kneeling down next to me as he glared at Kentaro. "If I decide to let him live that long."

Before I could say anything the bell rang and I quickly opened my book up as Hitako-san started class with a problem of the day. If only everyone knew my _real_ problem of the day. I began to calculate…calculate how many more minutes Trunks could go without kamehameha-ing Kentaro to death.


	5. Plans

Lost Innocence

L.R.T.

* * *

I stretched and leaned against the row of lockers outside the boys bathroom, waiting for Trunks to come out and go to lunch with me. He'd managed to keep from pulverizing Kentaro - for the time being, at least. Bra-chan came up to me on the way to the cafeteria. She just stared at me for a few minutes, then crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Trunks?"

I groaned. "Bra, I'm _not_. Goten's got it all wrong."

"He's never, ever come to school with you before. Or me, for that matter, and I'm his own flesh and blood! Marron, what's going on?"

I sighed and looked down. She was my best friend, I couldn't just keep this from her. Besides, what would it matter if I told Bra?

"Bra, I need to tell you something. Two days ago, after the game, I was going to my car and --"

Bra looked over as Kentaro came up to us, smiling. "Hey, Bra. Hey, Marron," he grinned.

"Private girl stuff here, Kentaro," Bra said.

He shrugged. "I've been told I'm feminine for a guy." He smirked at me. "By all means Marron, tell Bra anything you want in my presence."

I glared at him. "Nevermind, Bra. It's not important."

Bra looked from me to Kentaro with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, I guess."

Kentaro put his arm around Bra and grinned down at her. "So, how about we go out after the game this week?"

I nearly exploded! How _dare_ he?! Ask _my_ best friend out, in front of me, two days after he'd done what he'd done!

I growled and shoved him away from Bra. "She's busy."

Bra raised an eyebrow again and nodded. "Yeah...busy..."

Kentaro smirked. "Ah, with Goten I presume. Well, Marron, I'd be glad to walk you to your car again after the game. We had a nice, long talk last time, didn't we?"

I gulped slightly and turned my head away from him. "Yeah, we did..."

"So then, I'll see you again, Marron." And with that he walked off to lunch. I'd suddenly lost my appetite.

Bra looked at me. "You and Kentaro?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Good lord, _no_, Bra!"

She sighed and hugged me. "Well, whenever you wanna tell me what's going on, I'll be here. I'll save you a seat at lunch," she smiled, walking off the way Kentaro went.

I sighed. I had such wonderful friends. I know they would feel the same way as Trunks if I'd told them but I just couldn't, not yet. And especially not since Kentaro's little message. I went to the door of the bathroom and called, "Trunks, I'll meet you in the cafeteria. Bra, Goten, and Pan will be there, so I'll be fine."

"Okay, Marron! Be there soon!" he called back, as I walked off.

As I turned the corner, I felt a hand come around my waist and pull me close. I spun around saw Kentaro. "What the hell do you want now?"

"I meant what I said, Marron. After the game this week. And I expect you not to tell your little Saiyan buddy about it this time," he glared.

"Why me?! What do you want from me?"

"Well, I figured you were my best shot," he smirks. "See, all your girlfriends have some Saiyan blood in them...you don't." He grinned vilely at me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. My appetite was gone forever.

I wiped my mouth off. "Damn you..."

He laughed. "If I so much as see Trunks or Gohan or _anyone_ around after the game, I'll make sure that knife goes where its supposed to. Understood?"

I nodded slowly, watching him walk off, as I sunk to the ground, sobbing. Trunks came around the corner then, running to my side.

"Marron! What happened?!"

I looked at him sadly and shook my head. "Go home, Trunks. Please go home!" I said, standing up and wiping my eyes. "Don't ever come near me again...please..." I looked at him, and my heart broke in two. He looked so confused. I wish I could tell him why we couldn't see each other but I can't. For once no Saiyan power in the universe can stop this evil.

"Marron..."

I turned around. "Trunks, go..."

He grabbed my arm and turned me back around to face him. "Marron, please! Don't do this..."

"I don't have a choice," I sobbed.

He looked down, then softly planted a kiss on my lips, stroking my hair. "Marron, if you need me...call, you understand? I won't let him live long enough to hurt you."

I sobbed even harder now, hugging him tightly. "Trunks, I'm so scared..."

He held me tightly, kissing my cheek. "I know. We'll get this guy. I promise you."

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "He's planning on doing it again. Friday."

Trunks's eyes widened. "That...bastard!" he growled. "Marron, just play along with him. I'll come in before anything happens and I won't let him know you told me."

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Trunks. I'm sorry if I'm pushing you away..."

"Hey." He lifted my chin up. "Don't be. I understand."

"You always understand, Trunks. You always have..."

He smiled and hugged me again. "Come on. I'll buy you something to eat."

I smiled back then looked down as he took my hand, guiding me towards the cafeteria. It hit me then - I loved him. I loved him more than anything in the world. I looked up at him and rested my head on his shoulder. It would take a while for me to be able to be in a relationship but I know Trunks understood that and that he would help me in any way possible. Now the only thing I had to worry about was Friday night...and what Trunks had up his sleeve.


	6. Finally

Lost Innocence

L.R.T.

* * *

The rest of the week Kentaro basically ignored me. I was hoping that he'd forgotten about his little "plan" for Friday night. I still didn't know what Trunks had up his sleeve but if it could be avoided, then let it be avoided. I packed up my band uniform into my gym bag, zipping it up, slinging it over my shoulder and walking down the stairs. "I'm going to the game, Mom and Dad. Be back around eleven." I hoped.

"Marron, wait," my dad said, getting up out of his chair, putting the paper down.

"Dad, I'm late, I really need to get go--"

"Trunks told us."

I nearly wet myself. Why would Trunks do that?! Why would he betray my wishes, and even worse, my trust?

"He - He did _what_?!"

My dad laughed, which led me to believe that it wasn't about what had happened a week ago.

"Don't be so modest, Marron! Trunks told us a while ago about you being nominated band member of the year! It's a great honor!"

I sighed in relief. I hadn't even had time to think about that lately. Understandably so. I growled slightly as I thought about how Kentaro would probably vote for me and tell all the other guys to vote for me, too since I was such a good "lay" for his sorry ass...

"Thanks, Dad. I guess it just slipped my mind."

He hugged me, smiling proudly. "I'm so proud of you, Marron. Your mother and I both are."

I hated it when he did that. More so now. I felt like I had let my parents down by letting Kentaro take advantage of me. I know I hadn't and I know they would say I didn't but still. I felt so impure - like I'd lost my innocence. I didn't feel like that sweet little pigtailed girl anymore. It seemed like no matter how much I bathed, I was still dirty as ever...and I don't know if that'd ever go away. And worse yet, I just now realize my feelings for Trunks yet I'm not sure I even want to explore them. I know Trunks would never ever do anything against my wishes but I don't want to be a burden to him. Who knows how long before I could be intimate with someone again - if ever. I know he understands but he deserves someone who'll be there for him, with their whole heart and soul and body. Not just their heart and soul.

I'd realized I'd been silent for quite sometime now, lost in my thoughts. I smiled at my father. "Thanks, Daddy." I kissed his head. "I really need to go now." I waved to him and made my way out, frowning slightly as I watched my feet.

* * *

I peered out from the gymnasium door, looking at my car parked only a few spots away from where I stood. Kentaro couldn't possibly get to me by then...right? I took a deep breath and walked out, shutting the door gently behind me. I hadn't seen Trunks around all night, so I was just a little concerned. What if Kentaro got Trunks before the game? I shook my head and began my trek to the car. Of course Kentaro couldn't hurt Trunks. Trunks was, well...Trunks. As I put my key into the lock of my door, I sighed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank God," I muttered, getting ready to step in but my whole body froze with the tight grip of a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and nearly choked, seeing Kentaro.

He smirked, pushing me against the car gently. "Hey, Marron. So nice of you to join me."

I gulped and turned around, my back facing him. "Please...just go away or else I'll call the police. They'll have you arrested before you can do anything to me or anyone I know."

"Well, well, Marron's got a little spunk," he grinned, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. "I love girls who put up a fight."

"I swear if you do this again --"

"You'll what? Tell Trunks? He'll be sickened to think that I've had my way with you more than once, Marron. He'll never speak to you again. You'll be lucky if he looks at you." He put his mouth next to my ear and growled lowly, "You're a whore, Marron. You know you could stop me if you wanted but you don't."

I fought back the tears brimming in my eyes. Was he right? Could I really have stopped him? I suddenly then felt him let go of me. I turned around and saw him lying on the ground. "Kentaro?!"

His nose was bloody and he was out cold. I backed against my car, looking around. What if it was another football player or something? What if Kentaro had bragged about me and now someone else wanted to violate me too?

I shut my eyes, cringing, waiting for some type of inappropriate touching to go on but nothing happened. I opened one eye and saw Trunks standing there smiling at me. "The police are on their way to arrest this slime-bag."

I smiled and hugged him tighter than I'd ever hugged anyone in my life. "Trunks! I thought you'd forgotten or that something had happened to you!"

He gently hugged me back. "I'm a big boy, remember, Marron-chan?"

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Trunks..." I looked down a little, then backed away from his embrace. What if the things Kentaro had said were true? What if it was a chore just to touch me after what had happened?

Trunks looked at me, frowning. "Marron, what's wrong?"

"I know that I probably disgust you. And now that you've caught Kentaro...you don't need to force yourself to hang around me anymore, Trunks..."

"Marron, no! No, no, no!" he cried, taking my hands in his as the police drove up. "You don't disgust me! The only person that disgusts me right now is Kentaro. Marron, I don't know how many ways I can put it that it's not your fault."

"See?!" I cried, yanking my hands from his grasp. "I'm already frustrating you!"

"You aren't, Marron! What's frustrating me is the fact that this vile piece of shit is making you think you're somehow the villain in all this!"

I looked down, sighing as an officer came over to me and began to question me about the events of the past week.

* * *

I was finishing looking over some court papers in my room Saturday morning, when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

Trunks entered, smiling, holding his hand behind his back.

I sighed, frowning slightly. "Trunks, what're you hiding?"

He grinned and removed a single white rose from behind his back, handing it to me. "In celebration of your freedom from this guy."

I smiled slightly and took it from him. "Thank you, Trunks. Really. For everything..."

He smiled and knelt down next to my chair. "Marron, I'll wait for you."

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What're you talking about?"

He smiled mysteriously and kissed by cheek gently. "When you're ready, Marron...I'll be here. I'll always be here, I promise." He stood up with that, and walked out, giving a slight wave.

I looked at the rose and smiled slightly, sighing. "Trunks..." I gently touched the silky petals. "I love you so much."

He peeked back in, grinning. "I love you, too."

I looked up, gasping and blushing a deep crimson. "Trunks! I thought you'd left!"

"Obviously," he smiled, picking me up into his arms. "Now, I won't do anything without your consent, I'm even iffy on hand-holding as of now. And don't worry about being a burden. You could never be a burden to me, Marron, never."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself close to him. "Trunks, I don't deserve you..."

He smiled down at me. "You do, Marron."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "You know it could take a while."

He nodded. " I know, and like I said, I'll wait for you."

He'll wait for me. I smiled, resting my head against his chest, sighing contently.

Trunks kissed my forehead tenderly, letting me down as he gave another wave. "I'll call you later."

I nodded, waving back to him as I flopped onto my bed after he was gone. It was finally over - hopefully for good. I had family, friends, everyone behind me to help me and Kentaro was put away for a long time. I knew in time this feeling of hatred for myself and my body would pass. Until then, it's wonderful to know I have someone who can still see the sunshine in me through all the dark clouds - Trunks.


End file.
